The Recession
by Whispering Loudmouth
Summary: Recently, there has been talk of a new rebellion, but what has happened? Mikan and her friends are the target of the Executive Student Council and the teachers. Will they find out who started the Recession?
1. Disclaimer and Synopsis

**Disclaimer:**

The characters of the story are from the manga, Gakuan Alice, so I do not copy.

The plot is my fanfiction...

Hope you enjoy it...

**Synopsis:**

In the Alice Academy, a rebellion will start, but who was the one that caused it. Was it the Students or Faculty? Sooner or later, the story will unfold. Mikan and her friends try to combat everything that the Executive Student Council is saying about them and how the teacher's are treating them.

Can you solve the mystery before Alice Academy will be nothing but an urban legend?


	2. Before the Recession Begins

Chapter 1: Before the Recession

Inside the main headquarters of Alice Academy, someone has hacked into the system's mainframe, which has the entire data of all the Alice students and faculty as well as the entire Japanese population. Without any sound, the hacker or hackers escaped quietly with the biggest load in history. The only mark they traced was "~Beware the Avenging Alice~," which meant one thing, the recession has begun.

The next day, the entire faculty _met formally_ about the recent break-in. Each faculty member had something to say, but no one actually knew the real details. Everyone eyed each other suspiciously and made false accusations, but some teachers went too far as to accuse the Elementary students. When the room became chaotic, the Principal walked in and it suddenly turned quiet.

The legendary Principal of Alice Academy, Kasumi Sakura, never showed her face in front of anybody, but she communicates her strict rules and regulations through the phone, mail, or other forms. People say that the Principal holds the strongest Alice, which enables her to duplicate other people's Alice, and it's called the Sponge Alice. Not only is the Principal powerful, but she radiates such beauty that even time stops for her. Her silky, long, brown hair flows as she walks with grace, and her face looked somewhat innocent, but deep down, she's a fighter. Despite her high authority, she still sports a red bow on her tidy ponytail.

"Ah, Miss Sakura, how are you toda-" greeted Kayo, before Principal Kasumi interrupted her.

"Be quiet! All of you, there's no time for jabbering! Start being serious!" ordered the Principal with such power that people might think she absorbed the Lion's Roar. "As you all have known, our school is in dire trouble and that is why we are meeting. This is even worse than the almost-kidnapping of Natsume Hyuuga."

"But Sakura-sempai, what will we do? Should we tell the students?" said the new intern, Aoi.

"Sorry to say this, but that is the most IDIOTIC plan I've ever heard. The students, trust them as I may, are not capable to handle the situation any better than you. If you came to this room with gossip, think of what the students would do. Hmm… This is extremely hard, but I hope that you would think of a more practical way to solve this situation."

"Umm… Miss Sakura, I think I might have a plan, but I think Aoi's right, we need to inform the students," suggested Narumi.

"Ah… Narumi-kun, from the Elementary division… Please tell me, how is your class doing? No, don't answer, let me do it. Let's see, they led the first revolt after 10 years, and they've been under heavy surveillance from the Executive Student Council. Narumi-kun, I'm sorry but your class is one of the most troublesome classes, especially with that Hyuuga in your class. Not to mention Mikan Sakura, the nullifier."

"Miss Sakura, I know my class is a bit of a mess, but don't think low of them. It's all because of the lack of trust, but don't think down on them. I'm serious," argued Narumi as he stood up.

"Now what, Narumi-kun, what should we do? Are you going to do anything?" said Principal Kasumi fiercely. Narumi sat back down with his head hung. "Now, without further distraction, I propose that we stick to our original plan. Jino, bring me the file," ordered Principal Kasumi as Jino brought an old file case, with the Alice Academy symbol crossed out thickly. This is only the beginning of the bleakest time in the Alice Academy, and also the world.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the playground, the Elementary students started to play a game of Alice tag, which is played by each Alice student using their abilities to tag someone. The cheerful laughter of children was interrupted by the solemn expressions of the Executive Student Council. The first one to approach the students was President Imai, the two-faced President.

"Stop this foolish game! This is no way to use your Alice," commanded Imai. The children quickly ceased their game, but a pig-tailed girl approached the cold president.

"President-senpai, we're just playing tag. Why must you stop this game? It helps us practice our Alice and have fun," reasoned the pig-tailed girl.

"Look everyone; it's Mikan Sakura, the troublemaker." The Executive Student Council gave a quiet chuckle. "Well, Miss Sakura, you asked why… To put it simply, you're the reason why. You and your little, pathetic gang of misfits!" yelled President Imai.

"Brother, stop this!" halted a tiny voice.

"Hotaru Imai, I can't believe you're my sister. We're not the same at all. You are a low-lying scum who does not abide the rules… All of you are just worthless students, and I have no idea why you're still here… You are just useless pieces of garba-" said the President until a ring of fire surrounded the Executive Student Council and him. "What's the meaning of this?"

"What do you mean? We're playing tag, and I'm it," said the arrogant, dark-haired squirt, "C'mon guys, I got us out again from the Stupid Girl's idiotic actions."

All the students left the playground and went back to class, leaving the Executive Student Council trapped in the ring of fire. Vice President Kairi and Treasurer Kaoru used their Alice to control elements to exhaust the fire. "That class pisses me OFF!" exclaimed President Imai and the Executive Student Council nod their heads in agreement.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Did you hear about the Elementary students?" asked Misakito Tsubasa.

"Did Mikan get into trouble again? If she did, I'll have another heart-attack."

"No, the teacher's are accusing them about a recent break-in."

"What break-in? How did you know about this?"

"Well, Kaito, the guy with the Invisibility Alice, who's really cute and stuff…"

"Yeah, get on with it… I don't want to hear about Kaito… Geez…"

"Fine! He snuck into the teacher's meeting room and overheard just enough before he sensed that a teacher could see him. He's so brave."

"How 'bout me?"

"Tsubasa, you're brave… but Kaito's extreme."

"Misaki, but...," said Tsubasa, blushing.

"What's the matter, 'tough guy'? Cat got your tongue," teased Misaki. The two crazy Middle School kids returned to their classes, keeping this secret to themselves and hoping that their favorite bunch does not get hurt.


	3. What's Happening?

Chapter 2: What's happening?

Before the beginning of class, the students chattered with their friends and fooled around with their Alice. Only two boys sat back and watch their classmates act idiotically. One boy, blond and a bit warm-hearted, and the other, a raven-haired and cold-hearted; both are complete opposites, yet they are the closest you could find to true best friends. A pig-tailed girl, who's slightly dim-witted, approached the two young boys with a genuinely warm smile. The cold-hearted boy scoffed and looked away, but the blond boy greeted her while blushing. The classroom was full of different stories, but all share one common fate. The fate to be forever burdened by the harsh responsibilities set upon by the Alice Academy administration.

A bright, flamboyant man entered the room and greeted the class with open-arms. Underneath that warm smile hinders a dark secret, which could render horrible consequences on this lively class. "Good Afternoon, Class! How was your morning?" said the blond teacher.

"Good Afternoon, Mr. Narumi! It's good," chanted the whole class in unison.

"Nope, it was horrible!" exclaimed one brave student.

"Excuse me… Who said that?" asked Mr. Narumi.

"It's me, sir," answered the pig-tailed girl while raising her hand.

"Oh, Mikan Sakura, why was it unpleasant?"

"Some big kids tried to stop our game of tag, and they said we had caused trouble. What trouble was it, Mr. Narumi?"

"It's nothing… They just like to pick on you students. Don't worry, everything will be fine," lied Mr. Narumi.

"But, Mr. Narumi…"

"Mikan, will you just Shut UP! Mr. Narumi said it will be fine, so it will be fine!" screamed Sumire.

"Yeah, Idiot, you should just be quiet. Don't be so outspoken. You almost got us into trouble a couple of hours ago, and you're gonna get us into trouble AGAIN," said Natsume, with his face covered by his hair. Mikan, hurt by those words, sat down quietly. Mr. Narumi continued with his lesson, and when the bell rang, the class dismissed themselves. "Mikan Sakura, please stay back," said Mr. Narumi.

"Mikan, I know you've been a bit, let's just say, aggressive, these days, and I don't know if I should punish you or let you be."

"Mr. Narumi, it's so unfair. They picked on us first."

"I know, but don't make your classmates feel unsafe when they go near you."

"Okay, but you've got to hear what those Student Council Guys said to us."

"Okay Mikan, go on," said Mr. Narumi with a sigh. Mikan told Mr. Narumi about the things the Student Council had said about them, and Mr. Narumi just sat there in silence. After Mikan told her tale, he just looked at her and back at the ground. An awkward silence filled the room, and only the sounds of birds were to be heard. To break the silence, Mikan's footsteps started moving towards the door. She looked back for a second, sighed, and slammed the door shut. The ringing of the slamming door made Mr. Narumi's heart ache, but he could not utter anything to Mikan, just yet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

During the night, every Alice guard were on heavy patrol, especially when it came to guarding the Alice book, containing secrets about Alices that only the Elders and the main Principal knew. Suddenly, time had frozen itself, and everyone near the safe of the Alice Book stood frozen in time. Small, black figures started jumping up and down, like ninjas of the night. The miscreants snuck into the room containing the book. One figure was gliding on top of the sensory lasers and the other had produced a tiny gadget which quietly says, "Baka! Baka!" The gadget was a glass-cutter, with a panda-shaped knife. Sneakily, the floating figure cut the glass, and slid the book out from its case. However, time had started moving again, and the cameras are back on. Suddenly, alarms started ringing and security guards rushed in as quickly as the can. However, the troublemakers got out in the nick of time.

"Game Over," echoed a somber voice in the room and even the bravest security guards were wetting their pants.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, the faculty met again, and the room was booming with accusations and allegations. When the Principal came in, the room did not stop, until she yelled, "QUIET!" Everyone sat down and hung their heads low in embarrassment.

"Look, look at your inferior behavior. I know it's been tough over these two days, but you've got to get a hold of yourselves. I won't be here for the next couple of days so Kazu Yukihira, the High School Principal, will take charge. I expect silence from you. NOW DISMISS!" boomed the Principal, "Oh, and Narumi, please stay again."

All the faculty members looked at him and prayed to God that he will be alright. Narumi sat down beside the Principal's chair and looked attentive.

"Narumi-kun, I just got word from the Executive Student Council and th-" said Principal Kasumi before Narumi interrupted her.

"You see, it's not the kids fault. They didn't do anything, and Mikan Sakura told me all about that incident, and it seems that the Student Council is at fault, not the Elementary Students. Please don't punish them," begged Narumi with his hands folded together.

"Narumi, I know what happened and I know that the Elementary students weren't at fault. Also, I had given President Imai and his gang a punishment for falsely accusing innocent children," explained Principal Kasumi, and Narumi smiled.

"Thank you, thank you Principal Kasumi-sempai."

"Narumi-kun, you don't have to call me sempai. We're still old friends."

"It's not that, it's a sign of respect and Principal Kasumi-sempai, it's not how it was before."

"True, and there's nothing I could do about it."

"Yeah, I know, and it's amazing how you could pull off this disguise."

"I'm glad only you and Kazu know about this, but I have to go to Headquarters tomorrow."

"I know, being the Special Operative and all. Well, good luck Kasumi-san."

"Thank you, Narumi-kun, and maybe we could catch up sometimes in my old form."

"Will do, by the way, she looks so pretty, and it reminds me of you."

"Yeah, and I wish I could see her. Narumi, please keep an eye on her," said Kasumi and exited the room. Silence pierced through, and Narumi just looked out the window with a sigh.

"I remember it all too well, this is starting… AGAIN," thought Narumi with his hands covering his face.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ruka, Natsume, come look at that Single Star Idiot, Sakura-san," yelled a slightly bald kid as he motions his hand closer.

"What's she up to this time?" asked Ruka as his bunny stood up with curiosity.

"Probably off shooting her mouth at some poor, defenseless bully," said Natsume with a sigh and snicker. Both boys walked casually as the others ran.

Everyone gathered around the playground as Mikan started preaching about the privacy of students to, surprise… surprise, President Imai and his gang. Everyone became silent as the President started to walk towards Mikan with a scowl on his face. Hotaru was just behind Mikan, with her hands covering a wound probably made by her brother. Ah, so it makes sense now. Mikan was just trying to defend Hotaru, or the other way around. Tension grew between the President and the Elementary brat.

"Stop it right there, President Imai-kun," said a girl, slightly shorter than him, with a beanie and long, brown hair. Apparently, this brown-haired, beanie girl is the closest President Imai has to a close friend.

"Kairi-san, what's the meaning of this!"

"President Imai-kun, Mikan-chan has nothing to do with what happened to you and all of us."

"You're wrong, she did do something wrong and we got punished for it!"

"Stop yelling Imai-kun, just stop. What's gotten into you lately? Usually you don't just yell at the students for no reason?"

"Kairi-san, you need to be disciplined, all of you!" exclaimed President Imai with eyes red as fire. He was about to give Vice President Kairi an electrical shock when someone threw a wad of fire towards his hand. President Imai quickly healed himself of the burn, and Kairi went to the other Student Council members.

"Hey, you, 'Mr. President.' Isn't it true that a President protects rather than destroy," said Natsume, coolly.

"Why you BRAT!"

"Come closer and I'm sure the next one will definitely burn off your goofy hair," said Natsume and left the playground with Ruka just right behind. Everyone looked back at the President, and his expression was deadly. Mikan, Hotaru, and the rest of the Elementary students took this chance to flee from the playground. The other members of the Executive Student Council wondered why Imai was acting strangely. They helped him get up, but he shunned them off and walked towards the clinic.

"Yesh, somehow I think that our President has gone a bit wacko, if I say so myself," said Makiko, the Secretary.

"Yeah, I think Kimiko-san is right. But what's happened to him Kairi-san?" asked Kaoru, the Treasurer.

"Nothing, he's just being stupid, that's all. It does that to him, ever since Middle School. He's been on this moody roller coaster after he met Persona," explained Kairi.

"No, Persona, that freaky, gothic-looking teacher!" exclaimed Kaoru.

"Shush, he might hear us. Persona has his lackeys everywhere," whispered Makiko.

"Okay, here's the deal. Persona and Imai-kun met when Imai-kun had a depression stage where he would just wander on his own. Persona asked Imai-kun to help him on a little mission, but Imai-kun declined. After that, Imai-kun was sent to the clinic with major headaches. It took him awhile to recover, but I guess it kinda shocked him. When he got out, Imai-kun told me that he and I should run for officers. To me, it meant that Imai-kun was back to normal, but I don't know about it now."

"Ah, so that's why. It makes sense, but I don't know," said Makiko, "but he has been acting strange after that break-in."

"I don't know, but Mr. President has something to hide," said Kaoru with a sigh.

"I know, and I have no idea what to do," said Kairi, sadly. The three members started motioning their way to the mess hall with worried faces.


	4. The Recession Begins

Alya Shaiful

Chapter 3: The Recession Begins

At night, Mikan pondered about everything that has happened.

"The break-ins, the fights, and the distrust are just so overwhelming! I can't stand it anymore. Sometimes I wished to go back to that crummy old room so I could scream my head off. That President! He hurt Hotaru and for no reason. I mean, I know it's my fault… My fault… it's **my** fault… Oh no! It's me who's causing all of this, and it's my entire fault. Hotaru got hurt because of me!!!! I can't take this anymore…. Okay, get a hold of yourself Mikan. Hotaru doesn't blame you; she should've looked the other way. And I could've been hurt! Ah, this is killing me. Stupid, stupid me! Oh crap, I think I hear someone coming," thought Mikan and pretended to be asleep. Footsteps approached her bed, and she tried being quiet. She muffled herself with her pillow so that she may seem lifeless. However, the footsteps got closer and closer. Mikan felt scared so she tried to scream, hoping that her loud, piercing scream would wake her roommates, Anna and Nonoko.

She tried, but nothing came out. Puzzled, she tried again, and the same thing happened. Finally, she realized that an Alice was cast on her. She nullified it, and she let out the loudest scream. Mikan expected a reaction from everyone, even Monitor Didi, the robot supervisor, but she got the total opposite. She tried again, but she was stopped by a dark figure.

"Quiet Little Girl and hear my song," said the figure and a melodious tune started filling the room. Even her roommates were woken up in a trance due to this beautiful music. She didn't know what to do, she tried nullifying it, but the music got to her. Slowly, her body was in a trance-like state, along with her roommates. "Follow me, and we shall DESTROY this filthy institute!" boomed the dark figure as he laughed cynically.

"Rei, get ready the guards. This is gonna be a busy night, but thankfully, that pathetic nullifier is gone, hypnotizing the other single stars will be a piece of cake," said Reo Mouri maliciously.

What could Mikan do but look pretty in her pajamas as she stares blankly at Reo.

Outside, one of Persona's black crows saw the whole thing and flew back, but Ruka caught the bird before it went back to its master.

"Tell me everything," ordered Ruka kindly. The crow told Ruka everything that happened, but when Ruka was about to rush back to report this, he was stopped by Reo's bodyguards. "Help!" yelped Ruka before he was entranced by Reo's songs. The crow flew into the dark sky with the knowledge of how the recession will begin. As the crow flew back, he wondered if he should really tell Persona or should he just leave it be. Quietly, that sneaky crow lay in his nest, ignoring calls from Persona. Maybe the crow had been entranced by the singing too. Who knows? But one thing's for sure, Alice Academy is going down!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

In the morning, the students gathered into class and all the single stars sat down quietly, while the other students ran amuck. This stupefied the other students because most of the single stars were the wildest of the bunch. The one that gave them a real shock was Mikan Sakura sitting down quietly, and not going near Hotaru or Natsume. Puzzled, Hotaru greeted Mikan, hopefully she would have her Baka gun behind her back.

"Hi Mikan," she greeted and cringed, hoping that she would jump up and hug her. However, Mikan did not even move an inch. "Uh, Mikan, can you hear me? Aren't you gonna be loud or act stupid as usual?" asked Hotaru.

"Oh Imai-san, don't be silly. I'll wait for the teacher," said Mikan politely. Shocked, Hotaru receded to a different sitting place. She wonders what is up with Mikan.

Mr. Narumi came in and greeted the class in his flamboyant way, and the class responded. "Hey, why do I feel such a negative vibe in this class?" he asked, stunned at the stillness of the students. "Don't you have anything to say? Hotaru-san? Mikan-san?"

Everyone stood still until Mikan started to say, "Mr. Narumi, I have something to say!" The other students sighed in relief since they know Mikan Sakura could not ever stay quiet.

"Well Mikan, go right ahead"

"Mr. Narumi, are you aware of the exploitation of the Alice students?"

"Wh-what? Mikan, what is the meaning of this?"

"I'm saying, that the Alice Academy has been exploiting certain students for a long time. Especially a certain 'special' class," she said as she looked at the empty seat, which previously occupied Natsume Hyuuga.

"Yo, Baka girl. You're just talking bull! Shut up and get back!" ordered Sumire.

"Why don't you back off, Sumire! You could just sit back down, shut the heck up, and pay attention. For once in your life, try to be a bit smarter," said Mikan with such darkness in her tone. Sumire, shocked, sat back down and faced forward. "Any other questions?" asked Mikan with such ferocity. None of the students responded.

"Well, Mr. Narumi? What do you say?" asked Mikan.

"Uh, well, that it. Mikan, please sit down, your disturbing the class. I'll send you to the principal's office unless you stop it this instance!!" ordered Narumi.

"Ohhh, I'm so scared. Well Single Stars, let him have it," said Mikan as she laughed maliciously. The Single Star students stood up and started flinging rotten fruits, pencils, and other objects at the teacher. Normally, it would not hurt as much, but the power generated by Reo's hypnosis could make even the eraser deadly. Narumi and the other students left the classroom, scared out of their mind. They all met at the garden, safely away from the classroom.

"Mr. Narumi, I think I know who's behind this," said Ruka.

"Oh Ruka, brilliantly, who is it?" asked Narumi, hopefully.

"Follow me, I think I saw him down by the theater," said Ruka and he led the whole class to the Alice Theater.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Unlike other theaters, the Alice Theater is simply amazing since it could seat more than 100,000 people and the sound in this room is perfect thanks to the Somatic Type Alices.

"Okay class, please sit down at the third row, and I'll find him for you. Mr. Narumi, please sit down and have a rest," said Ruka politely. Everyone listened to Ruka and started placing themselves comfortably in the big chairs. Hotaru, suspicious of what's happening, sat down on the fourth row instead with her head down low.

"Now I got you," said a melodious voice as the seats strapped everyone in, everyone but Hotaru.

"Reo!" exclaimed Narumi.

"Bravo Narumi-kun, you know me so well. Now, behold my singing voice. All of you will become my slave. Don't struggle. It will only hurt you more," assured Reo. As he began singing, Hotaru slipped on a pair of sound-proof ear-muffs shaped like panda bears. When she tried to escape, she was stopped by one of Reo's goons. Even though she still had her earmuffs, Reo's voice was too powerful to overcome. Her last words were, "Help."


	5. Can there be hope?

Chapter 5: Can there be hope?

At the port, two figures waited in silence as a boat started parking at the port. "So Black Cat, it's time," said the man with the gothic appearance. The smaller looking figure with a cat mask acted ninja-like as he quietly sneaks up to the boat. Black Cat started to throw rocks at a different location to distract the guards, and then he grabbed a ride with the pulley carrying big boxes. Black Cat saw that the boxes were labeled 'Top Secret: AA Personages.' At first, he was confused as to what AA stand for, but he got it and started ripping the boxes. Inside the boxes laid the top dogs of Alice Academy. The principle's of the three divisions, the board of directors, and Mikan Sakura! Upon seeing Mikan, Black Cat started going into the box and closed the lid.

Black Cat sat there as he saw all the grown ups sleep soundly and he watched Mikan with such adoration. "If only you knew," he whispered in her ear and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Mikan moved and Black Cat scuttled towards the corner near the Elementary and Middle School Principle. When Mikan opened her eyes, she wondered why she was here. "Help," she let out a cry. Her nullifying Alice must've worn off the trance. However, her Alice was not strong enough to dehypnotize the teachers. "Help," she cried again, but her soft shouting was not heard by anyone in the box. She started to cry and her tears were for all those people that she knew she could've saved. Black Cat wanted to comfort her, but he couldn't since he was on a mission. When the boat started moving and the crew started going away from the cargo, Black Cat jumped out from the box. Mikan, still dazed, could not recognized Black Cat, but somehow, she knew who Black Cat was. "Natsume," said Mikan softly, "Help me."

He mouthed to Mikan three simple words. Words are simply to express one's soul, but can a complex soul like Natsume be easily expressed by three simple words. "Adore" and "love" never seemed to be comprehended by Natsume, yet for a split second he wanted to utter those three words. Instead, he mouthed to the dazed, little girl, "I'll Save You."

As he escapes the evil boat, he hit himself, regretting his three simple words. Just then, the only worry for him was not saying "I Love You" to his Mikan Sakura.

* * *

In the Northern Woods, two Middle School students seek sanctuary from an old, ratty stuffed bear. "Haruan-san, are you okay?" asked the guy with a star marking below his right eye. "It's nothing, don't worry Tsubasa-kun," said Haruna as she quickly checks herself. Then, she became frustrated since she could not check her backside and she was too ashamed to ask Tsubasa for help. So, with the help of her Doppelganger Alice, she managed to conjure up another Misaki Haruna and the clone checked her butt. Luckily, there was no damage done.

As they leave the cottage of Mr. Bear, they saw two plates and cups set up for them. On the plate was a simple cheesecake made with love, Mr. Bear-style. On the cake said, "Stay Out." What love! The two quickly gobbled down the cheesecake. During their gobbling, they sensed Mr. Bear watching from a distance, with his piercing eyes. To make the situation lighter, Tsubasa made a joke, which was terrible. Haruna wished the guy with an Alice to make bad puns funny would be here.

"Haruna, do you think we should do something?"

"Tsubasa, you know we can't! We're two Alice students without any special training."

"You said "special" training. Open your eyes, we are the special students. This is why we can save Mikan-chan and her other friends."

"I don't want to get hurt. Did you see how severe the school got hit? I bet you that there is no one in school. We are the only survivors! Tsuabasa, I'm scared." Haruna started to cry tears of fear and sadness. Tsubasa rushed to her side and put his hand around her. His soothing words can only calm down Haruna's heart, but can it really solve the situation.

Mr. Bear suddenly appeared in front of them. He showed them his axe. At first, Tsubasa and Haruna were afraid that this was his declaration of war. However, Mr. Bear put his axe down and joined in the hug.

Finally, it has begun. The fight for freedom, the fight for justice, the fight for Alice Academy…

* * *

The teachers have woken up from their unpleasant slumber. Jinno was the first one to flip out. "What the hell is this?!" exclaimed the irate Jinno.

"Don't worry, Jinno-sempai," said Toshiko Ishiki who has the Alice that could change the aroma around him. However, Jinno seemed impervious to this Alice since he's too cold-hearted to feel anything else.

"Where are we?" asked Serina. Apparently, she can't do anything without her crystal ball, thus rendering her helpless.

"I guess we are in some boat," said Fukutan.

"How do you know that? We could be at a warehouse of some sort," said Serina.

"First of, I can smell the ocean. Secondly, I'm getting very sea sick," said Fukutan as he started to turn green.

"Disgusting…" said Serina as she saw Fukutan barfing in the corner, "Okay, as Fukutan is busy relieving himself, I think we should get down to business. Is everyone here?"

"I think everyone is present Miss Serina. Faculty-wise I mean," said Megume, a Science teacher from High School.

"Everyone except for Persona and Narumi," said Jinno. Suddenly, everyone turned quiet.

"Yes, Persona seems to be missing from **this** place. I'm sure his detained somewhere else. I guess Reo knew Persona's too powerful. But I think Narumi's in trouble. Reo has a vendetta against Narumi," said Serina with fear in her voice.

"How 'bout the children?" said Fie, the English teacher for Elementary.

"The children are safe. I can sense that they are on another boat full of heavily armed men guarding each division. The kindergarteners are crying. The Elementary students are worried as well. Middle School students are freaking out, shouting for help, but the armed guards are silencing them using their big guns. The High School students are acting calm about the situation," informed Rika, the Sight Alice.

"I'm not happy that the children are afraid, but it's a relief to know that they are still alive. Who knows what Reo has planned for them! I hope that Principal Kasumi and the other principals are alright too," said Serina.

Powerful as they are, the teachers know that no one could defeat Reo. Can they be saved? It's a fool's chance. But who's the fool to take that chance? Certainly not any of the teachers, for now…


	6. Taking Chances

Chapter 6: Taking Chances

Powerful as they are, the teachers know that no one could defeat Reo. Can they be saved? It's a fool's chance. But who's the fool to take that chance? Certainly not any of the teachers, for now…

Suddenly, the air changed in the teachers' area. From the darkness, Reo emerged with his trusted bodyguards. "Well, well, well, isn't this pleasant. All my _favorite_ teachers gathered in one place," said Reo with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell, Reo! Let us out or so help me, I'll-" said Jinno before he was cut off by Reo.

"Or what, give me a little shock?" teased Reo. Then, he calmly walked towards Jinno, passing by the sea of cowering teachers. He grabbed Jinno by his hair and said softly, "Don't worry. I'll take special care of the children." Jinno collapsed and Reo smirked.

"You monster," said Serina. Reo's eyes widen as he heard those words. He then adjusted his earring and sang. The song of death, the song of pure evil seeped into the hearts of the teachers and soon, bodies began to drop and Serina was left feeling regretful.

* * *

Back at Mr. Bear's house, Misaki and Tsubasa tried to figure out what Mr. Bear was saying. If only Kaname was there to help! Apparently, Mr. Bear overheard Reo's cronies about the location of the captives. However, Mr. Bear's inability to speak hampered them to go any further with their rescue plan. Frustrated, Mr. Bear took out his axe and began chopping at the wooden wall.

Misaki and Tsubasa freaked out at the murderous bear, but soon understood Mr. Bear's intentions. Mr. Bear is carving the location! After 15 minutes, the badly carved letters read out, "Hokkaido."

"Hokkaido! That's about 500 km from here!" whined Misaki.

"And there are no Flying Alice types to take us, much less a car!" complained Tsubasa. Mr. Bear gave them both big smacks on their faces.

"You're right Bear, we can't give up. Tsubasa, I know what we're gonna do!"

* * *

Mikan gave a small cry of help since the effect of Reo's powers have worn off. She tried waking up Hotaru, who was beside her, but no luck. Reo's submissive powers have bore straight through their heads.

Suddenly, she was lifted up by someone. A tall, brooding figure wearing a white mask. The moonlight shone on the two and the man was none other than Persona! "Pe-pe-persona?" asked the confused Mikan. Of all people, it's the one person that Mikan despise. "Let go of me!" said Mikan as she tried to break free from Persona's grasp, but her weak body could not give her enough strength.

"Little girl, I think you should save your energy for a much bigger battle," said Persona. Mikan wondered why this masked man who caused so much pain to everyone she loved. But, Mikan caved in and obeyed Persona's orders.

As Persona brought her to a less crowded area, she begged him to release Hotaru, Yuu and Ruka, but Persona could not since Reo's power over them are much more harder to break. Frustrated, Mikan slammed her hands on the box they were sitting on and out poured the contents of the box. It was none other than food pellets, just like the ones given to animals at the zoo or seen in motivating lab rats. Reo saw the Alice students as animals that contain raw power.

Mikan can't believe that an innocent face could mask behind such a wicked man. She wanted to cry, but she promised Hotaru that no more tears will be shed. During times like this, you have to make do of your resources and Mikan's resource is the all-powerful, all-dangerous Persona. What will she do? It's just a matter of luck… too bad the Alice of Luck is unconscious.

"Persona, what will we do now?"

"We'll wait"


End file.
